


Don't Judge a Book by its Cover - Beurteile ein Buch nicht nach seinem Einband

by marryoftheblood



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutant Rights, Talk Shows
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marryoftheblood/pseuds/marryoftheblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Übersetzung!!! Modernes Setting: Charles Xavier ist ein bekannter Kämpfer für Mutantenrechte - Erik Lehnsherr ist der Medienliebling, der von den Mutantenrechtsgruppen für seinen trockenen Humor und seinen Charme geliebt wird. Während einer langweiligen TV-Show, zu der beide eingeladen sind, muss Charles feststellen, dass er ein Buch nicht nach seinem Einband beurteilen sollte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Judge a Book by its Cover - Beurteile ein Buch nicht nach seinem Einband

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Judge a Book by its Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115402) by [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria). 



> Die Story ist eine Übersetzung! Das Original gehört ximeria und ist Teil ihrer 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) Reihe.  
> Danke, dass ich damit arbeiten darf :-*

„Guten Abend. Hier ist wieder Kanal 6 mit dem 'Heißen Stuhl' – in der heutigen Sendung findet das lang erwartete Treffen zwischen Medienliebling Erik Lehnsherr und Professor Xavier statt, den wir alle durch die heiße Diskussion des letzten Monats über das Registrierungsgesetz und seine lautstarken Debatten mit William Stryker während der letzten Senatssitzung kennen.“

Charles atmete tief durch. Er würde sich nicht darüber aufregen, dass der Moderator sich nur auf seine im Fernsehen übertragenen Diskussionen konzentrieren wollte. Charles war sich nur allzu bewusst, dass sein leidenschaftliches Debattieren dafür sorgte, dass er für die meisten Menschen ein wenig zu heftig rüberzukam. Wenn, dann nur, weil er versuchte durch den zusätzlichen Einsatz den Gebrauch seiner Telepathie zu verhindern. Schließlich wollte er auch die Menschen vor den Fernsehern überzeugen, und bei denen würde seine Telepathie sowieso nichts nutzen.

Und wenn er nicht für die Rechte seiner Leute kämpfte, wer würde es dann tun? Da die Mutanten scheinbar Erik Lehnsherr als Aushängeschild auserkoren hatten, gab es nicht viel was Charles tun konnte. Lehnsherrs Einstellung, aus vielen Dingen einen Witz zu machen, ärgerte ihn gewaltig. Sein Gesicht noch mehr.

Er weigerte sich, in die Richtung seines lächelnden Gegenüber zu gucken, der sich köstlich über die ganze Angelegenheit zu amüsieren schien.

„Nun, Professor Xavier,“ begann Tom, ihr Interviewer. „Wir wissen alle, dass sie einer der Vorkämpfer für Mutanten-Pädagogik waren, ihre Schule für junge Mutanten aufgebaut und diese vor zwei Jahren ihrer Schwester Raven Darkholme und ihrem damaligen Assistenten Hank McCoy übergeben haben.“

Charles nickte. Das war allgemein bekannt.

„Was hat dafür gesorgt, dass Sie all dem den Rücken gekehrt haben und gegen die Regierung zu Felde gezogen sind?“

Charles atmete tief ein.

Warum stellen die immer dieselben bescheuerten Fragen?

Er stockte einen Moment und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tom, das ist eine Geschichte, die ich bereits im Fernsehen erzählt habe,“ tadelte er. „Um es kurz zu machen...“

Bla, bla.

Charles blickte kurz zu Tom hinüber; vielleicht bildete er sich das ein? „Das Registrierungsgesetz wurde als neuer Entwurf vorgestellt. Eigentlich müssten wir aus der Vergangenheit gelernt haben, dass ein solches Gesetz nur zur Isolierung von Menschen führt, und wo stünden wir damit am Ende? Lager? Erziehungslager? Konzentrationslager? Ich denke, die Nazis haben bereits bewiesen, was für eine schlechte Idee das war.“

Amen. Der Gedanke ging mit Anspannung und Traurigkeit einher.

„Ah, stimmt,“ sagte Tom. Er sah aus, als fühlte er sich etwas unbehaglich.

Charles fühlte sich nicht besonders schlecht das mit den Lagern aufzubringen. Dadurch ruderten die meisten Menschen entweder zurück oder begannen mit ihm zu diskutieren, aber er war es leid, dass alle dachten, das Registrierungsgesetz und seine Folgen wären im besten Fall kein Problem, im Schlimmsten etwas, das schon verschwinden würde, wenn man es nur lang genug ignorierte.

„Herr Lehnsherr,“ sagte Tom und drehte sich schnell zum anderen Teilnehmer des Interviews um.

Charles betrachtete Lehnsherrs lächelndes Gesicht. Für einen Moment sah er die Raubtiere vom Animal Channel vor seinem inneren Auge.

„Tom,“ sagte Lehnsherr, „nennen sie mich Erik.“

Dann muss ich mir wenigstens nicht mehr anhören, wie du meinen Nachnamen verunstaltest.

Charles zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte sich mehr oder weniger vorgenommen, Lehnsherrs Interview nicht zuzuhören, aber es sah aus, als würde er dann einige interessante Dinge verpassen.

„In Ordnung, Erik,“ sagte Tom strahlend.

Charles überkam ein Brechreiz.

„Auch Sie haben sich gegen das Registrierungsgesetz ausgesprochen, scheinen aber in ihrer Einstellung bei weitem nicht so militant.“

Wenn ich das täte, würde ich Idioten wie dir Angst einjagen und was würde mir das nützen?

Charles starrte ihn an.

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht so lautstark oder benutze ausdrucksstarke Metaphern wie der Professor hier,“ antwortete Lehnsherr, „aber ich bin Jude und meine Großeltern waren während der letzten sieben Kriegsmonate in Theresienstadt – ich bin mir also durchaus bewusst, wohin das Registrierungsgesetz führen kann.“

Charles legte den Kopf schief. Er hatte nie das Bedürfnis gehabt privat mit Lehnsherr zu sprechen, aber vielleicht, nur vielleicht, waren ihre Blickwinkel gar nicht so verschieden.

„Und ich möchte nicht, dass sich meine Art in der gleichen Situation wiederfindet. Auch wenn die Gesellschaft dieses Gesetz als etwas Positives sieht – der Weg zur Hölle ist mit guten Vorsätzen gepflastert.“ Erik lächelte in die Kamera.

„Und Charles, was halten Sie davon, dass Tony Stark für das Registrierungsgesetz ist?“ fragte Tom. „Sie beide waren befreundet, oder nicht?“

Charles bekämpfte den Drang die Augen zu verdrehen. „Tony und ich sind immer noch Freunde,“ sagte er schroff, „wir können Freunde sein ohne in allem die gleiche Meinung zu haben.“

Tom warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu.

„Ich kenne Tony seit meiner Kindheit; es braucht schon mehr als eine Unstimmigkeit um das zu zerstören,“ erklärte Charles geduldig.

Tom sah aus, als wolle er etwas sagen, aber Charles hob nur eine Augenbraue und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

Jup, das funktioniert nur bei dummen kleinen Arschkriechern wie Tom.

Verzeihung, sind sie das Lehnsherr? Charles projizierte seinen Gedanken auf sein Gegenüber.

„Bevor wir in die Werbung gehen,“ sagte Tom, sah Charles einen Augenblick an und nickte Lehnsherr dann zu, „bitte bereiten Sie beide für den jeweils anderen eine Frage vor – damit schließen wir dann die heutige Sendung ab.“

Zuerst kam keine Antwort, dann fühlte er eine zögerliche Berührung seines Geistes. Interessiert öffnete er seine Gedanken etwas weiter und streckte sie aus.

Xavier?

Ich glaube, ich bin der einzige anwesende Telepath, antwortete Charles trocken. Aber ja.

Das vorhin war ich – hab ich zu laut gedacht?

Die Frage könnte tatsächlich wörtlich gemeint sein, aber Charles konnte den Sarkasmus beinahe schmecken. Die meisten Menschen schafften es, ihre Gedanken zu projizieren, aber nur wenige waren in der Lage ihnen 'Stimme' zu geben.

Geschweige denn Sarkasmus.

Überhaupt nicht, antwortete Charles, mehr als nur etwas fasziniert. Ich wollte nicht lauschen.

Er konnte das Schnauben fast hören und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Lehnsherr kniff die Augen zusammen, brach aber den Kontakt nicht ab. Das glaub ich gerne – vielleicht war ich etwas unvorsichtig mit meinen Gedanken.

Das sind die meisten Menschen, sogar wenn Telepathen anwesend sind, sagte Charles. Offen gestanden musste ich das Publikum und unseren Tom hier filtern und ignorieren, sonst wäre ich viel zu abgelenkt – und hätte ziemlich fiese Kopfschmerzen.

Unter Umständen habe ich ein wenig projiziert, antwortete Lehnsherr lässig. Kommt vor, wenn ich genervt bin – nur bin ich normalerweise nicht mit Telepathen zusammen, also vergesse ich das manchmal. Schätze, ich hab mich einfach daran gewöhnt meinen Sarkasmus hinterm Berg zu halten.

Charles schickte ein wenig seiner Heiterkeit durch die Verbindung. Du bist gar nicht so locker und sorgenfrei wie alle denken, oder?

Lehnsherr zeigte seine Zähne – in der Tat ein beeindruckendes und verstörendes Grinsen.

Tom warf Lehnsherr einen misstrauischen Blick zu, aber er nickte dem Make-Up Assistent zu, der hereinkam und seine Stirn puderte. „Ich hoffe Sie haben kein Problem mit den persönlichen Fragen,“ sagte Tom. Er versuchte offensichtlich bessere Stimmung zu verbreiten, scheiterte aber grandios.

„Ich wäre gut ohne ausgekommen,“ sagte Charles desinteressiert, während er versuchte Lehnsherrs geistiges Schnauben zu ignorieren. Nachdem er sich einmal auf die Gedanken des Mannes eingestellt hatte, war es offenbar schwierig ihn wieder auszublenden.

Seine einzige Möglichkeit eine Reaktion von dir zu erzwingen, du bist eindeutig zu eloquent für ihn.

Charles versuchte sich das Lächeln zu verkneifen. „Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie ihre persönlichen Fragen auf ein Minimum reduzierten,“ machte er weiter. Die meisten Menschen sind eloquenter als unser Tom hier.

Lehnsherrs mentales Lachen war ansteckend. Charles musste sich verdammt anstrengen nicht zu breit zu Grinsen, als Tom sich entschuldigte und in weiser Voraussicht ein paar Fragen bearbeitete, die er ihnen im nächsten Segment stellen wollte.

Ich mag wie sich dein mentales Lachen anfühlt, gab Charles weiter, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte. Aber es war die Wahrheit. Es fühlte sich fast an, als würde es in seinem Kopf kitzeln. Er unterbrach für einen Moment den Blickkontakt mit Tom und blickte zu Lehnsherr hinüber – an dessen Augenwinkeln sich Lachfältchen abzeichneten.

Durch sein Geständnis verunsichert, konzentrierte sich Charles auf das Gespräch zwischen Tom und Lehnsherr – und da er sich jetzt offenbar darauf eingestellt hatte, konnte er eine gewisse Gereiztheit unter dem Humor ausmachen, mit dem Lehnsherr die Fragen beantwortete.

Der zweite Teil des Interviews ging wieder auf Sendung und Charles schaffte es, die letzten Fragen zu beantworten, und sich währenddessen Gedanken zu machen, was er Lehnsherr am Ende des Interviews fragen könnte; so wie Tom es wollte.

Er konnte sicher nicht nach einem privaten Gespräch fragen, oder? Wenn man ihn vor der Show gefragt hätte, hätte er keinerlei Probleme gehabt sich eine Frage auszudenken. Er hätte gefragt, wie Lehnsherr aus allem einen Witz machen und immer noch von allen gemocht werden konnte. Warum er die Angelegenheit nicht ernster nahm.

Nachdem er diesen Kopf aber von innen kennengelernt hatte, begann Charles ihn zu verstehen, und vielleicht nahm er sich die Dinge etwas zu sehr zu Herzen. Zumindest manchmal. Er war es gewohnt, dass Raven ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, aber es fühlte sich einfach an, als renne er durch Sand – ständig der dämlichen Gesetzgebung zuvorkommen und den Leuten Fakten um die Ohren hauen.

Du machst einen klasse Job.

Projiziere ich so stark? fragte Charles neugierig.

Teilweise, ja, gab Lehnsherr zwinkernd zurück.

Bist selbst nicht übel, gab Charles zu.

Großes Lob.

Charles verbiss sich ein Lächeln. Vielleicht sollten sie ihre Ansätze zu dem Thema diskutieren? Letztendlich standen sie auf der selben Seite.

Tom stellte Lehnsherr endlich die letzten Fragen, der auf solche, die er beantworten wollte, mit einem Lächeln reagierte und die, die er offensichtlich nicht beantworten wollte, charmant umging.

„Das war es für heute Nacht, abgesehen von der kleinen Aufgabe, die ich ihnen vorhin gegeben habe,“ sagte Tom, die Show beendend. „Was würden sie Professor Xavier gerne fragen?“

Lehnsherr wandte sich ihm zu und schürzte die Lippen. Er hatte ein Funkeln in den Augen, dass etwas Gutes für das nationale Fernsehen bedeutete. „Ich würde Charles gerne fragen, ob er Lust hat auf einen Drink mit zu mir zu kommen, wenn wir hier fertig sind.“

Tom starrte sie an.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir eine äußerst produktive Diskussion unter vier Augen haben werden,“ sagte Charles grinsend. Die Nacht würde sich deutlich verbessern.

Das Angebot beinhaltet Frühstück, falls du Interesse hast, verriet Erik ihm mit dunkler werdenden Augen.

Charles schmunzelte. Deal.

„Das war Tom Morrisson für Kanal 6,“ sagte ein leicht verwirrt dreinschauender Tom. „Ich denke, wir machen hier Schluss für heute Abend und bedanken uns bei unseren beiden Gästen. Die Debatte um das Registrierungsgesetz wird auf unserer Website fortgeführt.“

Charles ignorierte den Rest und tauschte einen Blick mit Erik. Er freute sich sehr darauf ihre Debatte an einem privateren Ort fortzusetzen.


End file.
